memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Crusher
Lieutenant Commander Jack R. Crusher was a Starfleet officer and good friends with Jean-Luc Picard, serving under his command on the . He was husband to Beverly Crusher and father to Wesley Crusher. He was killed on an away mission in 2354. ( ) Jack was introduced to Beverly sometime in the 2340s by mutual friend Walker Keel. ( ) It took months for Beverly to figure out her attraction to Jack. ( ) He proposed to her in 2348 through a gag gift, a book entitled How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage. ( ) , but not used on-screen.}} Their son, Wesley, was born in 2348. Jack recorded a holographic message to Wesley shortly after his birth, intending it as a present for when Wesley reached his eighteenth birthday. Jack wanted to make a series of messages, but only completed one. ( ) When his son Wesley was young, Crusher taught him about baseball. ( ) The family took a camping trip to Balfour Lake sometime before 2354. During the trip, Wesley amused himself by throwing manta leaves into the bonfire. ( ) The Crushers spent much time with Jean-Luc Picard, resulting in Picard developing an attraction towards Beverly. He never acted on his feelings even after Jack's death, feeling to do so would betray his friend. ( ) at Starbase 32]] Crusher was killed on an away mission while serving on the Stargazer. ( ) His death was considered an accident. ( ) It also involved a choice of life and death made by Picard, which results in Wesley having to make a similar choice at his "psych test" during his first application to Starfleet Academy. ( ) Picard personally returned Jack's body to Beverly and Wesley. ( ) Picard accompanied Beverly to view Jack in the morgue on Starbase 32. When Beverly was mentally assaulted by the Ullian Jev in 2368, she was forced to revisit this event. ( ) When Dr. Crusher asked Captain Picard to describe Wesley, he said "He's his father's son. Honest, trusting, strong." ( ) In 2367, Beverly brought several of Jack's personal belongings out of storage and aboard the , including How to Advance Your Career Through Marriage and the chip containing the holographic recording. She gave it to Wesley and he watched the recording on the holodeck. ( ) ", and one who died at Station Salem-One.}} While on a vision quest on the Native American world of Dorvan V, Wesley saw his father. The vision told him that Wesley's quest which started after Jack's death now ended, and that Wesley must now find his own path. ( ) Chronology * Early 2340s: Introduced to Beverly Howard by Walker Keel. * 2348: Marries medical student Beverly Howard. ( ) * 2348: Wesley Crusher born. Jack records a message to Wesley, which will be replayed nineteen years later. ( ) * 2354: Dies on an away mission while serving on the USS Stargazer. Jean-Luc Picard returns his body to Beverly and Wesley. ( ) Appearances * ** (as a hologram) ** (as a corpse in a flashback vision by Beverly) ** (in a vision by Wesley) Apocrypha In the Peter David novel Q-Squared, Trelane reveals to an alternate Jack Crusher that he only survives in one timeline of all the timelines that exist in the multiverse order; in other words, he is alone, compared to the infinite copies of his friend, Jean-Luc Picard, and his ex, Beverly Howard. Through a series of events manipulated by Trelane, this Jack Crusher goes insane and kills himself, destroying the only living version of Jack Crusher in all existence. External Links de:Jack Crusher es:Jack Crusher fr:Jack R. Crusher Crusher, Jack Crusher, Jack